Simon Smith
, , Earth |age = |status = Alive |family = *Naomi Smith (descendant) |rank = Fleet admiral |occupation = , & |affiliation = *United Federation of Planets *Starfleet *H.O.M.E. Fleet *LMC Alliance }} Simon Smith was a Human Starfleet officer. Biography Early life Simon Smith was born on 10 August 1993 in , , Earth. On 10 August 2025, Simon volunteered for the first Earth to Mars mission. With only 2 months left, the spacecraft encountered a Ionic Storm that damage the craft and sent it off course; adrift. In order to survive; Simon put himself into cryo-sleep. 376 years have past, the years is 2401. The Federation Starship USS Columbia found his craft adrift in the . It took him 3 years to readjust to the time and alien species, but he was able reintegrate with life. Academy years In 2405, Simon was admitted to Starfleet Academy and was trained in engineering. During the first two years, he endured hardships; First with the information he was learning, and second, ridicule by other students for being from ancient times. He was often called Primitive or A Caveman. In the last two years of academy training. Simon graduated top 10 honor cadets out of his class; He was #3, #2 was a human named Solarmetric and #1 was a Vulcan named Tu'Cul. Starfleet career Ensign Smith was assigned to the under Captain Ronald Cameron as Senior Engineer. The Gotengo was in the 5th Fleet to defend the Vega IX colony from Borg incursion. After successfully fighting the Borg off the Gotengo. Captain Cameron ordered Mercury to take a small away team to the to assist in fighting off the Borg and getting the engine online. After complete his mission; Mercury was called to return to the Gotengo. Captain Cameron and the bridge crew were killed in action, after taking a direct hit to the bridge. Being the only senior officer alive, Mercury became acting captain of the Gotengo The Gotengo rejoined the fleet over Vega IX to fight off Borg ships. After that he joined the forces on the planet's surface to evacuate the survivors and hold ground until Battle Group Omega came. After a series of Borg waves, the task force came and fought off the Borg, saving colony. has ordered the USS Gotengo to report to Earth Spacedock and Mercury to Fleet Admiral Jorel Quinn for a field promotion to captain and be made of the . Throughout his command; Simon completed mission dealing with the Klingons, Romulans, Cardassians, etc. His main mission deal with the . As Federation officer; peace is the important objective to achieve. Admiral Smith nearly lost himself and his crew in the process. With the Terran Empire incursion, Starfleet finally ordered Admiral Smith to form a special taskforce, and find a way stop the incursion. During the mission, Smith ran into an ally known as the Interspecies Resistance. Personal interests Every now and then; Simon would visit the and relive his past with long gone family members and friends. He invented a device that can record your memories and play the out in the holodeck. He loves to try new things (especially food). Relationships Family Naomi Smith A descendant niece of Simon Smith. She was a first year cadet when Simon was Found. She was a very outgoing and a natural leader. She becomes chief tactical officer and later captain of the USS Gotengo. Friendships T'Lu A Vulcan Junior engineer Cadet in Starfleet Academy, she became interested in Simon Smith on the account of him being the most quiet human she ever met as well as him being from the past. She assisted him in his study until she graduated and was assigned to the USS Yamato-A. During that time they would always spend time at lunch discussing history. Michael Nicholson During they're academy years; Nicholson was a close friend to Simon and was there for him to endure the ridicule. They both had a bet on who would become commander of their own ship. Simon beat him to it due to the Vega event. In time Nicholson became chief on the USS Gotengo. Lee'sa A Andorian Security officer onboard the USS Gotengo during the Vega event. She volunteered to go with Simon to the USS Khitomer. She became acting First officer and help Simon lead a defense of Vega. Simon chose her to be his official first officer. In time the two became close friends. Solarmetric Despite being 300 century from the past. Solarmetric was impressed on how Simon could handle him self during the hand to hand simulation. There friendship was strength when he, Simon and Tu'Cul together were able to beat the ; without cheating. Tu'Cul Awards and Commendations * , 2409 * , 2409 * , 2409 * , 2410 * , 2415 Appearances * * Category:Humans (Multiverse timeline)